RoDestruct/Andrea!
<< Part 1 of Event 3 Blaze flew to Andrea's location, Mother and Child Island. It would take a while, a day or two, to get there. I thought of what to say all the way. Your psycho lover is here!....noooo. Andrea, my love, I have come to take you to my throne...what the hell? How about...Andrea! I missed you. I couldn't make it on with out you!....okay, that sounds good. Maybe I should give her something...a rose? What a cliche! Why don't I get her a box of chocolates, a diamond ring and propose? How about a......card? Pfft, no way. I'll probably get killed even going into a store. What do I have on me? A....uh...RoD of course. A bow, a grappler and.....that's it. Blaze slowly came up to the place where he hid before. As we landed, he handed something to me. "As you know that I am Fonso's dragon, I am Stallord's cousin as well. He gave this to you before. Fonso took it away. There is a deep hate between the two. I am afraid that I may not be able to help you much more. But with that I should be able to retrieve you, at least until Fonso gets rid of me." Blaze sadly speaks to me. "No. I will make a deal with the underground lord so that if he does, you will still be able to come to me when I need you." I reply trying to cheer him up. "You know about the underground lord?" He ask me. "I read about him in the library, not to mention I have half of my memory back." I answer. "Ahh, good. Thank you my lord, I hope to do battle with you soon." He admirably says. I nod to him and we shake hands. In return, he hands me a Ocarina. It is much similar to that of the Ocarina of Time, a tool in which the hero of time posses. It is in same design, but it is all black with a red interior. Blaze left instructions to summon him before he left. I turned and went towards her house. I got to a cliff. A small cliff, more of a ledge really. I saw something that made we want to shout up for joy. I saw Andrea. She was practicing magic attacks on a target. I looked over to her house and her mother was and daughter were watching. Her grandmother was teaching her. Damn, I probably shouldn't get closer. I sat there and waited until she was alone. I was about to head to her until I stopped to notice things. I saw that she was tired. Her grandmother was coming out. I left the ocarina. I went back to get, moving as quickly as possible. I returned a good five minutes later to see that she had went inside. I got real close to the window, so that I could hear what was going on inside. "Well dear, your training is almost complete. Tomorrow and the day after will be review. Then I shall teach you a powerful attack that will be great for you to know. It is something my mother taught me and something I taught your mother. I will teach you as well. Then after, it will be a final test." Darlene explains to Andrea. "She's not paying attention as usual. I bet she is still thinking about Ty." Maleecia says trying to anger Andrea. She is still not paying attention. "All you do is ramble on about that boy. You forgot who he is right? How he executed your father? How I had to plea to the judge to let you live here? Instead you just sit there all day and write about him and draw pictures of you two. You can not be my daughter." Kayla shamefully exclaims. "You went through my stuff? You bitch!" Andrea shouts angrily. "Quite it!" Kayla shouts. "I don't ever want you to even think of that gruesome child. If you do I will beat you with a stick until I bruise your bones." Kayla angrily shouts. Andrea began to cry and she called out my name. I gripped my sword, eager to jump in. Darlene out of the blue ran to her and held her. The two women argued over how she is just a child with a crush and how Kayla went through the same thing. I lowered my guard as for Andrea calmed down. I was going to sneak in while they were asleep. Apparently the three are taking turns watching her. I camped out beside her window. I slept for three hours. I awoke soon as for they were coming around to review her attacks. I wanted to stay but I grew hungry. I went out to town to get food. I made sure to not get spotted by the military soldiers that were posted there. I made a quick sneak in to a store. I grabbed meat, bread and wine. Before getting noticed, I through the out the back window. I once again avoided the guards and got to the back. I smoothly got back to her home with out being spotted by residents of this mini island. Once returned, the training ended and they were inside, dinning. I sat and ate some of the food I stole. I didn't want to waste much. I could hear the two women speaking once more. Apparently Andrea was reading in the front of the house with Maleecia. "That girl, when he brought her back, she was full of life and healthy. When he left her here, she began to become cadaverous. Now she is regaining health. What does it mean mother?" Kayla asked quietly. "I don't know dear but I predict horrid things up ahead." Darlene replied. I thought that they may be right. I haven't seen or heard any likes of Selene in awhile. I have a feeling she may appear at any moment. They talked back forth of this matter all day, coming up with ideas that may happen. Andrea and Maleecia came in. They had dinner while I sat out side with a good rock and sharpened my blade, arrows and claws to the grappler. To tell the truth I didn't know how to use it. The next day I awoke early once more and studied her attacks. Out of nowhere I felt energy pumping though my body, a thought came up of a attack, one I had forgotten. I raced out to hill and closed my eyes, only to reflect upon my thought. With a single out burst of joy, I released a black sphere from my hand. It destroyed several trees in the process. I continued on, using the same thought, jarring my joy and happiness into black spheres and releasing them. It was the thought of killing Selene and how I will be with my Andrea that fueled the fire. I believe I shall simply name this magic attack Orbital. I focused on a tree and launched it at it. Broke a hole in center. I looked at a bird as it flew over head and launched it at it. It followed it until impact. Lovely! I returned at dark as for I was going crazy with excitement and astonishment at how it locks on to the enemy. I was creating mischief in town as well. I will have to save it for another time. Andrea was alone in her room. She was so focused on a writing that she didn't even notice me starring right at her with a grin on my face. The door began to open and I dropped down. Maleecia came in, time for them to sleep. I slept as well. Once more I awoke early. They all left the house to train. I mean while slipped through the door into the house. I looked in her room, glancing at the items there. I saw the book she was writing in last night and peered through some pages. It was us, just together, on a black cloud and a huge whirlpool in the center, with Selene in the middle of it. I laughed. She wrote stuff about how she wish she could go back to traveling and join my side again. She drew other pictures, some of her, some of me. Mine were just me asleep or holding my sword in combat. Hers were just her reading, but she had the bow I left her in every picture. I heard Maleecia come back. I rolled under her bed, lying in her underwear and Andrea's bras, truly a heaven to the sick and perverted, Fonso would love this. Maleecia came in and grabbed her book and left. I rolled out dusting my self off and pulling her disgusting underwear off, by which they need to be washed. I followed her back to the spot, I was to late. They had ended it and went back. It was still day time, so I went back up the hill to practice with the grappler. I practiced curving it in mid-air, activating it, clutching objects, crushing objects, ripping objects and catching moving objects. When I returned it was late. I slept on the roof, as for I knew I wasn't going to get up on time to move. I awoke the next day to fighting. It was Andrea and Maleecia, their final test. I watched and thought that I can't wait much longer, I must speak to her soon. The battle was drawing to a close. Andrea just needed to swiftly strike with a fire ball and that would be game. Darlene shouted for her to use her new move. She had just about got it and was going to release it when I felt a disgust come towards me. My black heart ached with a light presence. No. It can't be. And surely it was. I a huge bird swooped down trying to get Andrea flew down. None other than Selene was the one controlling it. She fought back. I prepared my blade, 10 seconds away from leaping at her. She swooped down once more and snatched her up. Selene was going to make a escape, not while I am alive she was. I removed my grappler and spun it around. With a slight release of my hand it flew out at one side, that completely avoided her, but then everything slowed down and I grabbed hold of it making a swing off course and clip onto the huge bird. With a quick shriek from the bird, I flew forward. Selene looked back and saw it was me and her face turned pale. "TY!!!!" Selene screamed. Everyone's head turned to me. Andrea was filled with joy. I could feel scowls from below me, but I had not cared a single bit. I climbed up closer and closer to her. "Grab onto my waist!!" I yelled to Andrea. She nodded and did as I told. I slashed the foot so quick with my blade, you probably would not have even saw it get unsheathed. Just a red line which quickly grew into a red flood. The bird released her and she took me down as well. My claw ripped a chunk off the bird off. We fell at least 50 feet to ground. I shifted her so that I would land back first, and she would not get hurt seriously. We smashed to the ground. My eyes opened and I saw her clinging on to me. She looked up slowly. It was a good calm gaze at each other. "Andrea! I missed you. I couldn't make it on with out you!" I just blurted out. "........Nice to know. I missed you too." She confusedly replies. I think she knew that and she wanted to hear something else. She roles off me and gets up. I jump to my feet and charge up a Orbital. Andrea on the other hand gets ready with her attack. Selene swoops back down. "Heeeeeyahh!!!!" I shout at her, releasing my black sphere. "Black Cat Heart!!!!!!" Andrea booms into my ear from behind me. She launches her attack. The two combine to make a pink orb that send Selene spiraling off into the unknown, roasted the bird and created pink dust. I look to her and smile. Out of no where I ambush her with hug...well more of squeeze. "Andrea!" I shouted to top of my lungs. Tears ran down my cheek. I could feel tears go down my back from her as she hugged me back. "I love you." I whispered to her. "I love you too,"She whispered back,"I missed you." She whispers once more. "And I missed you." I whisper in return. Part 3 of Event 3 >>